


Make Him Blush

by Elewynne



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 1000 Island Challenge, Armor Kink, Blushing, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Kink, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elewynne/pseuds/Elewynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen doesn't believe the Inquisitor knows any dirty words; turns out she knows some very odd ones indeed. Lighthearted, sexy contribution for the 1000 Island Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Him Blush

“What, you don’t think I know any?”

Cullen grinned, waving a hand at her. “A sheltered, isolated Dalish elf? I’ll grant that you may know some in Elvhen, but in Common tongue? Forgive my skepticism.”

Kira gave him a _look_ – her eyes narrowed, her lips pursing slightly, eyebrows raised. “Oh my dear Commander,” she said, slowly sauntering over towards him. “There is still so much you have to learn about me.” She grinned at him, predatory. “Do you want me to… _talk dirty to you?”_

Cullen’s mouth opened slightly, speechless, blushing profusely as he watched her press her body against his armor. _I am going to have fun with this bashful chantry boy,_ she decided. She pulled him down by the collar of his breastplate until she could whisper in his ear. “I need your pecker in me right now.”

He half-choked, half-laughed at her words, his cheeks reddening even more. Kira ran her tongue over the rim of his ear and his snickering died in his throat as he gasped. 

“Kira… It’s the middle of the day…” he murmured. She hummed in agreement, tugging on his earlobe gently with her teeth. 

“I haven’t had you in over a week. You can’t really expect me to wait until tonight,” she whispered. She pulled back slightly, eyeing him as he looked at her, dumbfounded. Kira ran her hands down his chestplate to his belt. She stared at him with a coy smile, amused by the look of disbelief he was giving her in return. She tossed his belt away, and started on the laces to his breeches. Cullen’s eyes widened as grabbed her hands, pulling away. 

“Kira! What if someone walks in? God forbid Jim is on duty…”

She laughed at his discomfort, mischievous and sultry. “You don’t want Jim to find out you’re buttering the biscuit?” He stuttered at her incoherently as she giggled again. “Well. Allow me to lock the doors.” 

She twirled away from him, her hips swinging suggestively as she went to the doors to his tower and slid the bolts home. With her hand still on the last bolt she turned back to him, leaning against the door, her other hand sliding up her belly and over her chest. She tugged down on the fabric of her loose-fitting top, his eyes drawn downward to the visible curve of her breast. 

She pushed off the door, slowly stalking back towards Cullen. “Now where were we?” She stopped just in front of him, tapping her finger to her lips, pretending to think. He growled softly, leaning over and kissing her neck. “Hmmm. Oh that’s right,” she gasped. _“Your love rocket.”_

To his credit he didn’t laugh this time. She slid her hands down and pulled at the laces to his breeches again. Cullen pulled back, tilting her head up with his hand as he trapped her mouth against his. His tongue teased against her lips, and she parted for him, moaning softly as he entered her mouth. Her hands tugged blindly at his laces as his tangled in her hair, drawing her against him as their tongues entwined. Her pulse quickened as the heat between her legs intensified.

With a whisper of fabric she pulled the last of his laces free. With a hum of approval she slipped a hand down the hard plane of his abdomen, and into his smalls. Cullen pulled away from her face with a moan, his eyes shut as she lightly ran her fingers over his member. He twitched against her hand, hardening, and she felt an answering throb between her own legs. She wrapped her fingers around him, gently sliding her hand up and down his shaft. She rubbed her thumb over the head of his cock, feeling the slick bead of desire at the end. He moaned again, his hands pulling her roughly against him again, crushing her mouth beneath his. 

Kira felt her whole body tingling with desire. Every nerve was electric, the ache between her legs becoming unbearable. She felt one of his hands slide up, pushing up her shirt and breastband, cupping her breast before sliding his fingers over the nipple. She moaned as his mouth left her, working its way down her neck as his hands worked to rid her of her top completely. Her damp smalls rubbed against her sex as she pushed her body into his, her heart racing in anticipation. He tugged her hands away from his pants as he pulled her shirt off, then picked her up. She gasped as her naked breasts pressed into the cool metal of his breastplate, then laughed as he set her on the edge of his desk. 

“I just can’t seem to tear you away from your desk, Commander,” she whispered. She leaned back, crushing reports under her elbows, a lustful smile playing on her lips. “Come here. My breasts have an aching need that only you can fulfill…”

Cullen leaned over her wordlessly, his eyes molten with lust. Her eyes closed as his lips worked its way down her neck and chest. She moaned as he took first one breast and then the other into his hot mouth, his tongue sliding over her aching nipples, sending curls of excitement twisting through her body. Her sex pulsed as he sucked on her, her body arching as she pushed her breasts against him. She felt her breeches loosen as his hands undid the buttons, and she lifted her hips as he tugged them down. His mouth left her breast as he pulled back to slide her pants and shoes off. Finally, she was naked before him, breathless and aching with desire. Cullen paused a moment, staring at her. Kira perched on the edge of his desk, leaning back onto one hand as the other ran slowly up her thigh. 

“Cullen,” she whispered, smiling as she spread her legs, her hand slowly creeping higher. “My love box aching for you.” She saw him jerk slightly in astonishment, the corner of his mouth quirking in embarrassment and surprise, but his eyes never left her hand as it stroked between her legs. Her heart pounding, she slid her fingers over her damp sex. Having him watch her as she touched herself was thrilling. Her fingers circled and she hummed softly, her arousal starting to overwhelm her. “Don’t you see how much I need you? Don’t you want to _feel_ how much I want you?” 

“Kira,” he groaned softly in response, reaching up to remove his armor. 

She sat up slightly, stilling her hand. “Ah-ah-ah!” Cullen paused and looked at her, uncertain.

“Leave your armor on. I want you to take me as you are, _Commander.”_ His hands dropped and his mouth opened in surprise. She was enjoying how easily she could shock her new lover. She relaxed back against the desk again, her free hand resuming its lazy movements against her sex. His eyes flickered down, watching her, his breath heavy and fast, his cock bulging beneath his loosened trousers. Kira watched him through her lashes, the feeling of having control over such a powerful man making her bolder than before. 

“I want you to touch me, lick me, taste me,” she whispered. “But you have to do it with your clothes on. You will pleasure yourself as you pleasure me, stroking your own cock. And when you can’t take it anymore, I want to see you to come on me. I want to see your cumshot, Commander.”

Cullen eyes widened as she spoke, his breath coming fast and shallow, his face redder than ever. He stood there a moment, watching her fingers play against her sex. Kira wondered if she went too far, if he’d be too embarrassed to play her game… then his hands slowly went to his breeches, and freed his member. He slowly stroked himself and Kira watched him, licking her lips and whimpering slightly. She had no idea how much watching him pleasure himself would turn her on. She suddenly regretted telling him he couldn’t fuck her, because having his cock buried inside her was all she could think about now. Her pulse beat between her thighs, aching unbearably. His eyes burned into hers as he slowly kneeled between her legs, pushing her hand away as he kissed up her thigh.

She resisted the urge to drop her head back, wanting to watch him as he made his way up to her apex. She could see his one arm still moving, slowly, as he pleasured himself, and the thought of it alone nearly made her orgasm. Her breath came quick and shallow as his lips gently brushed the outside of her sex. The sensation of his mouth against her undid her control, her head dropping back as she moaned loudly. She heard him chuckle softly, his hot breath blowing across her dampness sending shivers down her body.

“Maker, Kira, you’re so wet for me,” he murmured. His tongue traced along her slit as his free hand pressed on her hip, holding her down as she bucked uncontrollably in response. 

“Gods yes, Cullen,” she moaned. She felt his tongue press past her lips, his free hand moving to part them further. She whimpered as he circled her entrance, probing her gently. Coils of heat tightened in her stomach as he lapped at her, his tongue eventually circling up to her clit. Kira gripped the edge of the desk tightly, her eyes clenched shut as she panted, her while body aching for release. She cried out as he slipped a finger inside her, his tongue gliding in lazy circles around her bud. She arched against him, her sex throbbing as his rhythm stated to take her. Cullen inserted a second finger inside her and stroked, brushing her in just the right way as he sucked and licked her. 

“Oh yes, Cullen, I’m close,” she panted, feeling nearing her peak. “Are you still stroking yourself?” 

His breath was hot against her sex, his voice rough and low with desire. “Yes,” he replied, before his tongue moved just so against her clit and his fingers curled into her again, striking her core. Kira felt her world explode as her orgasm overtook her, screaming as she bucked against him, body tight as a bowstring. Papers scattered to the floor as she writhed in ecstasy. She felt him moan against her sex, laving at her as she rode out the waves of pleasure. His tongue glided over her gently a few more times, and she felt his fingers withdraw from inside her. She watched as he stood up between her legs, and covered his member in her wetness, watching her as he stroked himself.

“Maker, you’re so beautiful when you come,” Cullen panted, one hand stroking his glistening cock, and the other returning to stroke between her legs. She moaned, his fingers teasing her sensitive clit as she watched his hand glide up and down his shaft, his pace quickening. His hips started thrusting slightly with each stroke and she saw his control waning. She felt her own heat redoubling as his hand stroked her with renewed urgency. She moaned but refused to close her eyes, the sight of him coming undone enough to bring a second orgasm come crashing over her as she bucked against him.

Panting, his eyes screwed shut, he finally came in turn, his groan echoing in the stone tower as hot fluid shot across her stomach and breasts. She clenched around his fingers as she rode out her orgasm, thrusting against his hand until she was spent and panting. 

Sprawled across his desk, exhausted and satisfied, she became aware of something digging into her back. She shifted uncomfortably. Cullen, leaning heavily on his hands over her, raised his head, his breath still heavy. “Are you all right?” he asked.

“There’s something under me…” she said as she sat up slightly. Cullen reached around her and he started to laugh. He showed her what used to be his lunch, a flattened hunk of bread and cheese, and a salad smeared across the plate. Kira eyed the dish and moaned, feeling a sticky wetness on her back. 

“Don’t tell me I’m covered in salad dressing?” she sighed.

“Well it’s good dressing at least,” Cullen teased her. “Josephine calls it 1000 Island. She won’t tell me where she gets it but I’ve taken to having it with every meal.” His voice lowered suggestively as he put the plate down and leaned into her, blushing. “Besides, that’s not _all_ you’re covered in, you filthy woman.”

Kira laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. When they pulled apart again she gave him an impish smile. 

“If you thought that was dirty, just wait until tonight.”


End file.
